


The Last of the Real Ones [fanvid] (Fall Out Boy)

by arestlesswind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "That ultra-kind of love you never walk away from."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Last of the Real Ones [fanvid] (Fall Out Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xxMKPSuhls&t=1s


End file.
